Fare Thee Well Love
by flawsinscience
Summary: One parter, Bex's thoughts after the verdict of the trial, and what she decideds to do about it


When morning comes to me  
I see the eyes of Margaret  
I see the eyes of Margaret  
When morning comes around

It is you that took my heart, peter, you took stole it from me…forever I will never be the same again, I feel I must do something get rid of this dark shawl that has come to shroud me, hiding the true Bex I am. Rebecca Reynolds has returned, the shy, unconfident, timid creature that I used to be. I am no more. I cannot go back, I must leave. Or so I keep telling me, I have good friends here the people that stayed with me throughout my whole 'ordeal', it wasn't that it was my soul, my love forever gone… dead…. stone dead. And peter it was you who did that, you who took my life away, you may not have gone to prison but you most certainly have locked me away in one, I cannot escape.

When she comes near me  
I see the eyes of Margaret  
I see the smiles of Margaret  
And time rolls around

Everyone has been so nice to me, wishing me well for my trip, they don't realise it's not a trip it's a change of life being on the other side of the world may well help me to heal, to some how come to terms with the person I have become, the person I do not want to be, with no soul and chance to love I am nothing, a nobody.

When darkness comes near her  
I see a side  
A pen and a letter  
Have faded and died

I feel like I have died, gone through the suffering of it all to be left with a shell to rebuild a person, a form with feelings for right now I have an ocean of emotion to sort out, somehow file. But with you lurking in the same city goes to no ends to make this impossible. Knowing the robber of my souls resides near me is too much, being in the same country as you is too much, being in the same planet as you is too much, but my friends, the real ones, talked me out of them. I know they shouldn't have but they did, not much use they will be as I sit down under, on a beach somewhere trying to come to terms with it all.

A promise is broken  
A change in the tide  
Someone is singing her song

They are all stood around the room dancing terribly all drunk out of their minds, its my leaving party and I find myself sat in the corner sipping from a double vodka, it is the only thing which numbs my pain for loosing a soul, a chance to love, is painful in many forms. The DJ puts the song on, that song, I don't remember its name I don't need to, my skin is crawling already, I must go, must leave the room.

And it's na, na, na...  
And when she is lonely  
I'll take the hand of Margaret  
I'll hold the hand of Margaret  
And she'll come around  
And when she is troubled

They follow me out of the room onto the street watching me leaning on the rails beside the river my blonde hair covering my tear stained face. He has it all I no longer poses the ability to not cry, what does that make me?

I'll hear the cries of Margaret  
I'll wipe the tears of Margaret  
And she always comes around  
When darkness comes near her

I feel their presence beside me the two doctors who have grown concerned for me. I no longer am the person I was, first Selena she knows what happened the truth that I wasn't lying, she knows I have right to be the wreck I am. She is a rock, who I have leant on far too much lately, the old Bex would have been stronger but I am no longer Bex am I? Maggie too has been really nice most of them have the decency to sympathise, its just some don't understand the pain that loosing a soul is the ache for a heart that is no more.

I see a side  
A pen and a letter  
Have faded and died  
A promise is broken  
A change in the tide  
Someone is singing her song  
And it's na na na...

The keep telling me I cannot beat myself up about what happened, that I shouldn't let him win. They don't know he already has won, for he is the barer of my soul now, the man who took my love and killed it stone dead before it had the chance to flow, there was Luke but we weren't true lovers I knew something wasn't right with us. And now I will never know. This is not my leaving part it is a wake for my heart for it will never be the same again.

Fare thee well my love, fare thee well.


End file.
